


Snowy Day

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [4]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV Cress, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Cress x Thorne week, day 2, theme: snowy day</p><p>Thorne and Cress enjoy a day in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Day

Cress was mystified. Of course, she had seen pictures of snow in all of its various stages and in many different places around the world, but the reality was a different thing entirely. She hadn’t believed it would be quite like this.

“What do you think?” Thorne asks from beside her. He’s holding her hand, but she can only feel the pressure of his hand gripping onto hers through their thick for-the-snow mittens.

They are lying in the snow, arms and legs thrown to the sides in what had been Cress’ attempt to show Thorne a twentieth century concept known as ‘snow angels’. When she had first seen videos of people creating snow angels while trapped up in her satellite, she had desperately wanted to try it. It hadn’t been quite what she thought it would be, either. They had actually failed spectacularly at it, which she hadn’t believed possible for something that seemed so simple.

“Winter. Winter is definitely my favourite season.” She turns her head to the side so she can see him. He’s already looking at her. She can see a shine in his eyes that she has only recently been able to categorise as love. Thorne’s love for her. She had a feeling a similar shine had been present in her eyes since the moment they met.

“I definitely prefer the snow over the sand,” Thorne says, agreeing. “At least when it gets into nooks and crannies I didn’t think it could get into, it will just melt rather than give me some really awkward rashes.”

They smile at each other knowingly, and Cress falls just a little bit more in love with him and everything he represents for her; freedom, untethered joy, selfless love.

“So, where did you want to go next?” He asks, gazing back up at the sky that is still releasing its supply of snowflakes in a slow waterfall. “Eiffel Tower? Egyptian Pyramids?” He gives her a cheeky grin. “Sahara Desert? We can actually enjoy ourselves this time, rather than run for our lives and— you know I never actually got to see it the first time.” He waves a hand in front of his face. “Being blind and all.”

Cress exhales a breath in faked exasperation. “You just said you hated the sand.”

“Yeah, but I think it would be nice to go back to the place where it all began, don’t you?”

And suddenly she all ears for the idea. Shyly, Cress murmurs, “I just want to be wherever you are.” Everything she had experienced had been better than the dreams she had conjured up while trapped in her satellite, and she had a feeling that Thorne was a large part of what made it better.

Thorne grips her hand tighter and pulls her gently through the snow until she’s close enough that he’s able to press a kiss to her forehead. He buries his nose into her hair, and the snowflakes clinging to the strands make him shiver. “Then wherever I am, that’s where you’ll be. I promise.”


End file.
